


Happy Birthday

by Moonlightmusic



Category: overwatch
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Pharah and Mercy celebrating Pharah's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Pharah walked up to the door of the apartment owned by Mercy, confused by the note on the door. _Come in, door unlocked_ which Pharah obeyed, and a sweet smell filled her nose. She smiled, as she thinks she knows why she was invited.

Only an hour earlier, Pharah had gotten a text from her girlfriend saying that she needed to come to her apartment immediately. No other details were given. Fearing the worst, she made her way over as fast as she could, but with the sweet smell filling the room, she knew exactly why she needed to come over.

Walking further inside to the kitchen, she saw a small table with two tall candles and vibrant red roses. Again, she smiled. Footsteps then filled her ears, and then a beautiful sight caught her eyes.

Slowly walking out from behind a corner, Mercy stood in front of her in a full-length purple gown with her hair down. Smiling, she tucked a few lose hairs behind her ear, making sure that her other hand couldn’t be seen. Seeing Mercy made Pharah fell somewhat underdressed in her jeans and t-shirt with a leather jacket. However, she knew it didn’t matter.

“You know,” Pharah began, “you could’ve told me why you wanted me over. You didn’t need to scare me like that.”

"I know, but I also know you don’t like to make a big deal about your birthday.” Mercy’s voice was soft.

“For you I would.”

Mercy looked her in the eyes, her smile growing wider. Taking steps towards Pharah, she brought her hidden hand to the front and reveal a card. She handed it to her, which she accepted.

The front read _Happy Birthday!_ with surrounding fireworks. Opening it she read, “It’s your day, and I can’t wait to celebrate it with you. Happy birthday Fareeha. I love you.” Closing the card and placing it on the table, Pharah hugged her, kissing her lips while doing so. “I love you too Angela.”

Mercy let out a small laugh, “I’m glad you liked it. I thought it was a little cheesy.”

“Anything from you is perfect to me,” Pharah reminded her, smiling. “No, please tell me that smell is a chocolate cake.”

She let out another laugh, “Of course. I know it’s your favorite.” Walking over to the fridge, she opened it and pulled out the cake, carefully placing it on the counter. “I made it fresh a few hours ago.”

Pharah brought her attention to the cake as Mercy walked over to a cabinet, quickly noticing the hearts of icing on top of it. Upon returning, she placed a few small candles on top of it, lighting them after.

“Make a wish,” she told Pharah, watching her do so. She was about to ask her what she wished for, but decided against it knowing she wouldn’t tell. “So, are you ready for a piece?”

“You know it,” she replied with a smile.

“Can you hand me a knife and two plates please?”

Nodding, Pharah did so. After a few moments, they were seated across from one another, talking and eating. Every so often they would laugh about something, but the entire time they were happy. Not only because of the cake or the day, but just because they were together.

“I know what I did wasn’t much,” Mercy said, “but I do hope you enjoyed it.”

“What you did was perfect,” Pharah told her, “and I loved it. I love you.”

"I love you too.”


End file.
